Harry Potter and the Struggle With the Elements
by Cowgirl Up
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are in their sixth year at Hogwarts and, as usual, strange things are happening. Yay! New chapter up! If you like seeing Malfoy slammed.... here it is!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I claim none of the characters except Jim and Billy as well as some that will show up later on in the story. When they appear you'll know. This is my first HP fan fic; sorry if the characters may seem OOC, bare with me! (  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Harry lay on his back, in the heat of the night, wishing desperately that he could be back at Hogwarts again. Oh the Dursleys treated him all right since coming home but there was a definite note of incitement to rebellion while they served him. Even if he did have to do almost everything himself at school, he would rather do it himself than the way the Drusleys did it. Although, he must admit at least to himself, it was rather nice to see them cringing with fear and immediately obey his every command. But there were other things that he missed too, not just the school, endless amounts of homework and - shudder - Snape. What he missed most were his friends. You see Harry was quite unusual. In the last class of the last day of school, most kids are bouncing off the walls with excitement just waiting to leave the grounds and happily vacation in some island off the west coast in the United States called Hawaii. But oh no, not Harry. He always dreaded the end of the year, for that would mean separation from his friends for about three months and in that time he had to be with the awful Dursleys. There was a soft tap at the window and Harry looked up at it only to see Hedwig with a letter attached to her foot. Harry opened the window to let her in and reached out to take the letter. He ripped it open in desperation, hoping against hope that it would be from one of his friends. Sure enough, Hermione's writing was looped all over the page.  
  
Harry, So sorry that I haven't been in contact with you earlier. I've been on vacation in Germany for the past few weeks and before that in Hawaii.  
  
Figures, Harry thought.  
  
Victor and I had a wonderful time with our parents in Hawaii. but that's not important is it? What I really wanted to talk to you about is that Dumbledore's finally consented to let you visit! We're all to meet at Grimmauld Place on the 22nd. I expect he'll send for you in his usual way but I couldn't wait to tell you. Ron says hello and he's very excited that you are able to come. Oh, and I'd quite appreciate it if you didn't mention my vacation to Hawaii with Victor and all our parents to Ron. You can only imagine what it would do to him; or me for that matter. See you on the 22nd!  
  
Love From, Hermione  
  
Harry sighed happily. The 22nd was only three days away and then he would be off to stay with all of his friends. What did Hermione mean that Dumbledore would send for him in his usual way? He guessed that meant that Dumbledore would either use some advanced magical method of transportation or that members from the Order would be sent to accompany him. Truthfully, Harry would have been more than happy to go even if he would have had to travel by Floo Powder. Harry glanced at the clock. It read 2:27 AM. Even as he read it the numbers began to grow blurry and Harry's eyelids started to droop. He was so tired. but it was hard to sleep now with the good news and all. Despite his excitement, Harry fell into a blissful sleep and was not disturbed until late in the morning by the smell of sizzling sausage and scrambled eggs.  
  
The smell was just too strong and Harry couldn't stand it anymore. His stomach was aching something fierce and he just had to get out of bed to partake of the tasty breakfast he knew was cooking for him downstairs. Harry rolled onto his back and inhaled deeply. It was just so good! Throwing the sheets off, Harry lazily slipped out of his bed and into his new clothes. With his new special treatment came new clothes, which meant no more of Dudley's circus-tent-sized hand-me-downs. Harry leisurely stepped down the stairs and into the kitchen where Aunt Petunia was bustling around. "Breakfast is ready for you Harry." She muttered, obviously perturbed that she should be serving Harry instead of it being the other way around. "Sleep well?" Harry could tell she didn't give a moose's backend whether he slept well or not but he decided to answer as if she did. "I slept so well that I was tempted not to come down and eat the magnificent breakfast that you have slaved away on. Oh, and I got a letter from my friends. You know, the wizard and witch that I hang out with?" he watched Aunt Petunia recoil at the words. "I'm going to visit them and I won't be back before school starts. They'll be coming to fetch me on the 22nd so do prepare a special meal incase any of them are hungered by their travels." Aunt Petunia looked as though she were about jump with joy that Harry was leaving early but her joy was dampened with the fact that those wizards or whatever would be coming to get him. And that woman with the colored hair? She was the most disturbing one of all. She and perhaps that grizzled one with the large, electric blue eye. Aunt Petunia was even more deeply disturbed to be informed that she must cook for these freaks! Well, whatever it took to be finally rid of the boy. Dudley had waddled down the stairs and sniffed the air. A smile spread across his pudgy face, his eyes dulled with stupidity. He jumped the last step causing the house to tremble and waddled as fast as he could into the kitchen. He looked over his mother's shoulder and once again sniffed the air. "Sorry, Diddy Dinkums but these are for Harry." She had said Harry's name as if it were a dirty word. One of those dirty words that would cause your mother to wash your mouth out with soap for saying. Dudley glared at Harry before turning back to his mother. "But why," he whined. "I'm hungry to and I'm your real son. Harry's only here because no one else wants him. It's his parent's own fault they got blown up and he had to come here so I think I should get to eat first!" Aunt Petunia tried to hush him before he made Harry angry. Dudley had always made it a point to throw in the fact that Harry's parents were dead somehow, Harry guessed, to make sure Harry knew what an outcast he was in the Dursley home. Harry just rolled his eyes and sat at the table ready to eat. Aunt Petunia tipped the pan of sausages onto Harry's plate, followed by liberal scoops if the delicious scrambled eggs. Harry lifted his glass in Dudley's direction. "Orange juice it you please, Dudley." Dudley whirled around. If looks could kill, Harry would have died on the spot. Harry, despite Dudley's hideous face, smiled and waited for Dudley to retrieve his glass. When the glass was finally taken from him, Harry watched Dudley sulk over to the refrigerator and pull out the carton of juice. He poured a full glass and trudged back to Harry, holding the glass out. "Why thank you my good man. You've been of great service to me. That will be all." Dudley looked murderous. He took no orders from anybody and that included Harry most of all. Even in Dudley's little gang of friends he was the only one who bossed anyone around. Dudley balled his fat fists and looked ready to knock Harry out. Once again, Harry just smiled and Dudley stormed away up the stairs not caring that he hadn't even eaten yet. Harry swallowed the last bit of his breakfast before returning his plate, glass, and silverware to the kitchen and stepping outside. The morning was already warm and Harry could tell that the day was shaping up to be a hot one. No matter, later on in the day Harry would sneak over the fence to the community pool and go for a swim. He never had learned to swim and never had wanted to after the swim he had taken in the lake during the second task his fourth year. It was just so hot these days that he couldn't stand it anymore and had taken to teaching himself to swim. The little kids often laughed at him while he struggled in the shallow water but he would soon learn and it would all be worth it. Harry found a particularly inviting shady spot underneath a large tree in the park under which he took refuge. It felt ten degrees cooler at least in the shade and it was exceptionally relaxing. Harry wound the grass around his fingers absentmindedly and pulled. In just three days he would be able to see his friends. How exciting that was! He regretted not being able to live in the wizarding world. He always missed so much when he was not there and he felt like a fool when something major happened and he didn't know about it. But soon he would know all that was happening and he could enjoy himself again. The Dursleys were all right now a days but the tension and intense dislike was still tangible whenever Harry was around. Harry's back rested comfortably against the tree's trunk and his eyelids felt so heavy. He shouldn't have stayed up so late last night but he did obtain some exciting news while staying up. And besides, falling asleep under the tree wasn't so bad. It was comfy and no one was around to bother him. It wouldn't hurt to take a little snooze..  
  
"Do ya think he's dead?"  
  
"I dunno. Why don't you poke 'im?"  
  
"I'm not gonna poke 'im. You poke ''im."  
  
"All right, all right. Be quiet so de doesn't wake up." The voices were whispering but it was still loud and clear in Harry's mind. What was that about some one dead? He hadn't been dreaming about Voldemort again had he? Did he go back into Voldemort's mind again? Somehow he didn't think so. Harry was just about to ignore it all and go back to sleep when something hit his cheek and stuck. Instinctively Harry's eyes opened and his hand went to what had stuck to his face. Two little boys stared back at him, their eyes widened in fear. One of the boys had groped for the other boy's arm and was still looking at Harry. "Hey Jim?"  
  
"Yeah Billy?  
  
"I'm a thinkin' he ain't dead."  
  
"And I'm a thinkin' you're right."  
  
"Let's run you idiot!"  
  
Both the boys turned and ran down the grassy field, screaming something about dead guys coming back to life. Harry gave a small laugh and whipped what appeared to be a slobbery gum off the side of his face. He flung it aside and stood up, brushing himself off. Harry began to wonder what his childhood would have been like had he grown up with Ron and Hermione. Certainly he would have had loads of fun. He would have still lived with his parents because little kids should have never have to grow up without them. No one should have to grow up the way Harry had, with insensible relatives and all. Harry was staring to fell a very real hate toward Voldemort. Strange thing was, it felt good to hate so much. Harry had never hated some one so much, not even toward Snape. Though perhaps to Malfoy. But Malfoy wasn't the one who had destroyed Harry's every possible chance at a happy life with his parents.  
Harry's scar began to burn, but not with the same burning that it wad when he felt Voldemort's strong emotions. No, it was his own hate he was feeling. The revelation of this frightened Harry and he quickly tried to force the thoughts out of his mind and think of happy things. In three days time, Harry would be reunited with his friends back at Grimmauld Place. Dudley wouldn't be able to bother him there and there would be happiness rather than all of the hate that filled the Dursley home. He could go back to school and be absorbed in classes - even if that did mean homework and Snape - and Quidditch and not have to worry about a thing.  
Harry slowly walked home and let the sun warm his face. That felt much better. He was calm again and felt like going for a swim now that he thought about it. Harry abruptly changed directions and walked to the community pool. He was glad he had planned ahead and wore swim trunks under his shorts.  
After checking to see if anyone was looking, Harry vaulted the fence and tore off his shirt and shorts. He was still a little too skinny for a boy of sixteen but he was much taller and he had a little but more muscle than he had earlier in the summer. Harry dipped his big toe into the water and, deciding that it was the right temperature, cannon balled into the water, spraying everyone within a seven-foot radius. He did a couple of lengths, which was much more now than during the first part of the summer, and stopped at the side to rest.  
In a few minutes, Harry had caught his breath and was ready to do a few more laps. But something suddenly didn't feel right. The water was. strange somehow. Harry wasn't sure if water could feel stranger than it was but it certainly did now. He glanced at the deep end of the pool and saw a dark shadow. The water was rocking and beginning to cause mini waves. Those mini waves quickly became larger and larger until they threatened to wash out the few occupants in the pool. The shadow in the deep end seemed to be what was causing the disturbance but no one else but Harry seemed to have noticed it. He started to panic and wished that he had his wand on him, which would have made his feel less vulnerable.  
Harry scrambled to the edge of the pool and pulled himself out of the water and looked back at the shadow. It had just barley swam by his feet. The shadow appeared to be a greenish brown color and had a long tail like thing trailing behind it. Harry was almost in shock and didn't know what to do. He quickly ran out of the pool entrance, not glancing back until he reached it. Looking to the pool again, the waters had ceased moving and the shadow was gone. What was the shadow? Why had no one else panicked? Harry knew full well that everyone present was not use this pool generating its own waves. Harry glanced at it one more time before leaving.  
Harry walked home at a fairly fast pace and his first thought was to write Ron and Hermione to give them an account about what had happened but he was going to see them in three days anyway so what was the point of wasting the parchment? He would simply wait. Three days wasn't that long anyway.  
  
*Okay, now that I've written the first chapter what do you all think? Should I keep going? 


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2  
  
Three days had seemed like forever at first to Harry but August 22nd soon found itself to be the present. Harry was overjoyed that today was the day he would leave the Dursley's. Hopefully forever, he thought. Harry was in his bedroom, stuffing his trunk with unusual gusto, constantly looking at his watch to check the time. It was then he realized that he didn't know what time to expect anyone to arrive. Oh well, at least today was the day.  
Aunt Petunia seemed to be rather more irritated today, remembering that Harry had requested that she cook a meal for his freakish (by Aunt Petunia's standards only) friends. Harry thought back to the time when Mr. Weasley had blown away half of the living room when he, Fred, George, and Ron had tried to travel by Floo Powder only to find the fireplace boarded up. He laughed out loud a bit and then shut his trunk, sitting on it to keep down it's almost overflowing contents. Once this was done, Harry swept Hedwig's cage clean deciding it would be better to do it now than to have it stink much worse later.  
Harry went down the stairs, three at a time, and landed with a thud at the bottom. He then walked into the kitchen to check on Aunt Petunia's cooking. Upon entering, Harry could smell a delicious Swiss steak and Aunt Petunia was cutting the fixings for a potato salad. Uncle Vernon was nowhere in sight and Harry assumed that he had already left for work. Hopefully Harry would be picked up before Uncle Vernon returned home so that Harry could leave without any major damage. Dudley wasn't around either but, unlike his hope that Uncle Vernon wouldn't be home, Harry prayed that Dudley would be here so that everyone could have a good look at him. Then maybe everyone would understand his deep loathing for his two-ton cousin. Everyone, that is, besides three of the Weasley brothers. They had seen Dudley last year and knew exactly what Harry must be feeling.  
  
There was a knock at the door at promptly five o'clock that evening and Harry practically leapt off of the couch, where he was watching television, and sprinted to the door, sliding the last five feet in his socks. He threw open the door and his face fell. It was only a salesman. Harry glared at him.  
"What do you want?" he said rather rudely.  
  
The salesman looked as though he were about to bust up in laughter but in the end managed to keep a straight face.  
  
I was wondering," the salesman said in a rather feminine voice, "if a young man by the name of. oh what was it.. Harry Potter?. yes that's it. If Harry Potter resides here."  
  
Harry was dumbfounded. He knew that voice, but he couldn't quite place it. If couldn't be.  
  
"Tonks.? No. It couldn't be." Harry looked sadly at the salesman. But then the salesman gave a little nod and winked. Okay, thought Harry, there's a strange guy standing at my door winking at me. What do I do? Then, for only the briefest moment, the guy's hair turned pink. The same bubble-gum pink that Tonks had changed to at Harry's house a year ago. Harry's eyes widened and he smiled.  
"I knew it! Hurry; come inside."  
Tonks laughed out loud. She stepped inside but held Harry's arm to keep him from closing the front door. She leaned quite close to Harry.  
"I got a few people under a cloak and I'm sure they'd appreciate it if you didn't shut the door on their faces." she whispered.  
"Right." Harry whispered back. He waited a moment before Tonks let go of his arm and he shut the door. Aunt Petunia heard the door and walked into the entryway at the exact moment that the invisibility cloak had been removed. She took one frightened look and screamed. Tow people appearing out of nowhere seemed to have been a bit much for some one who was both not use to and abhorred magic in any sense.  
Tonks looked at Aunt Petunia as if she were certifiably insane.  
"Calm down, woman! Jeez, one would think that you would be use to something like this by now."  
Harry turned to the others that had been hiding under the cloak. Mad- Eye Moody and Lupin were positively beaming at the sight of Aunt Petunia all frightened out of her wits. Tonks took the time to change herself back to normal (although she had turned her hair electric blue with green tips, something Aunt Petunia would very much disapprove of). Harry ushered the three into the living room while he left Aunt Petunia in the entryway still looking shocked. Everyone - minus Aunt petunia - sat on the couches in the room looking around at each other. Harry was so happy to finally be in touch with people of his own kind. It was Lupin who first spoke. "Harry! How have you been?"  
"Been better since we had a little chat with your uncle?" Moody growled.  
"Yeah, much" Harry replied. "I still would much rather live with. you guys."  
  
Harry was about to say Sirius but had to correct himself, remembering that Sirius was dead. He took a few seconds to compose himself before speaking again.  
"What of Voldemort? What's going on? You will tell me this time instead of leaving me in the dark, right? Because if you don't, I'll -"  
"You'll what Potter?" Moody gave a bark-like laugh. "Against two Arors and a werewolf? You're kidding me." Harry raised an eyebrow with a you-know-what-I-meant look. "Well?" he blurted out. He couldn't stand it anymore. Sure he was ecstatic to see them all again but he really wanted to know. "We can't really tell you. At least not here." Lupin spoke. "You'll have to wait until we're back at Grimmauld Place." "Well the let's get a move on! I've been packed almost ever since I got the letter that you were coming." Harry stood, totally prepared to leave at that precise moment. But no one else moved. "What?" Harry asked. "You really want to stay here with my Aunt Petunia? If you're lucky, you may be in time to meet my Uncle Vernon again when he arrives home from work." "Heck, Harry, we just want to see your aunt squirm." Tonks thought a moment, "And I want her food." she added licking her lips. Harry thought about his aunt would react to Tonks constantly knocking things over and smiled. "Alright, I guess we could stay for dinner. I told Aunt Petunia to make it anyway in case you guys were hungry, I didn't expect to want to get on in such a hurry." "'S alright Potter. Just take us to the grub." Moody growled hungrily.  
  
The four of them had stuffed themselves to the bursting with Aunt Petunia's cooking. It wasn't as good as Mrs. Weasley's cooking or the Hogwarts food but it surely wasn't anything to complain about. Harry had about all he could take. He was just dieing to get back to Grimmauld Place and see the others and, despite his full stomach, urged the others to pick up the pace and get a move on. There was a scraping of chairs and Lupin, Moody, and Tonks (who had knocked hers over and made Aunt Petunia cringe) finally stood and prepared to leave. "So how are we going back this time?" Harry asked excitedly. "Are we flying?" "Oh heavens no." Lupin replied after thanking Harry's aunt for the "delicious meal that he was not likely to soon forget". "We're taking a portkey this time around. I seem to remember most of you frozen to your brooms the last time you came that way. No, no. A portkey it is." After a hurried goodbye to his aunt and cousin, Harry retrieved his trunk and huddled in the living room around the old briefcase Tonks had used while decked out as a salesman. There was the familiar jerk somewhere behind the naval and Harry found himself swirling about just waiting to land right near Number 12 Grimmauld Place.  
  
No sooner had Harry thought about this, he had landed and tripped over his trunk, landing in a crumpled heap beside Tonks. Moody and Lupin looked windswept and shaken but otherwise were still standing. The door of Number 12 grew into view and Harry found himself walking through its door once more. The sight of Sirius's old place gave Harry a small lump in his throat and his eyes burned slightly. Only when Hermione bounded down the stairs and clamped her arms around Harry's neck did he swallow his emotions and hug her back. "Oh Harry I'm so glad to see you!" She hugged him so tight that Harry thought for sure she was going to strangle him. "Hermione," he choked. "Hermione! If you're so glad I'm not dead or something then I suggest you let me go before you kill me!" "Oh! Right, sorry Harry." She let go and another figure burst into view. "Harry!" Ron greeted him, slapping Harry a high-five. "How the heck is my best mate?" "Doing great now that I'm back!" Harry answered happily at the sight of his two best friends.  
Harry took the time to look around again. He noticed that the picture of Sirius's mother had been removed and the picture of Sirius and the Potters at their wedding was put in its place. The sight of his dead parents and the now dead Sirius smiling and waving at him stirred his emotions again. He quickly declared that he was hungry again even though he'd been stuffed only a short time ago at his home in Privet Drive. They all went in the kitchen where Harry was accosted by Mrs. Weasley and folded into the second tight hug since his arrival. Ginny greeted him as well but not so physically.  
"Hey Harry. Long time no see." Ginny smiled and waved for him to sit down at the table next to her. Harry took the seat and was joined by Ron and Hermione. Mrs. Weasley had sat down at the table and brought with her more food. Better food. Harry stuffed himself for the second time that night. The Weasleys, Lupin, and Moody, later joined by Mr. Weasley, all talked late into the night and finally ended when Hermione fell asleep where she was sitting and was knocked off her chair but Tonks who was standing to help clear the table. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny trudged up the stair and separated on the landing to go to their rooms. Harry was sharing a room with Ron again. The lights had been turned off and Harry and Ron climbed into their beds.  
"Harry," Ron whispered.  
"Yeah?"  
"I'm glad you're back, mate."  
"Me too Ron. Me too."  
And with that, Harry fell immediately asleep, having been so full of all the good food.  
  
"YOU ALL BETTER BE DOWN HERE IN THE NEXT FIVE MINUTES OR WE'RE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed up the stairs. The vacation was good while it lasted but the few weeks that Harry had spent at Grimmauld Place flew by so quickly that September 1st was already upon them all. He and Ron were hurriedly packing all of their clothes into their trunks quite haphazardly and ran down the stairs, tripping over themselves, their trunks, and each other, landing in a tangled mess at the bottom of the staircase. Hermione's trunk floated down the stairs and landed neatly next to the two boys and their trunks. She stepped over the two, followed by Ginny and smiled sweetly at the two before going through the door, trunks in pursuit.  
"Girls," Ron muttered. "Always trying to do things better than us guys can." He picked himself up brushed his clothes, and offered a hand to Harry.  
"Yeah," Harry agreed rubbing his backside. "Kind of annoying isn't it?"  
"Boys!" Mrs. Weasley barked. "Get out to the car or we'll be late!" After she left Harry turned to Ron.  
"It's weird hearing your mum tell us to get in a car. Never thought she'd ever be comfortable with the idea."  
"You and me both Harry."  
  
The train ride to Hogwarts was uneventful as in past train rides and Harry was antsy, just waiting to get back to his fellow Gryffindors. Not only could he not wait to meat the rest of his friends, Harry wanted the feast most of all. He had a pleasant chat with Ginny, Neville, and Dean while Ron and Hermione went to attend to their prefect duties.  
  
* I realize that the end of this chapter is really stupid and boring, not to mention not as long as the other chapters are going to be but what can I say, I was anxious to get on with the story and I think you all were too! 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3  
  
The new first years had been brought in and the Sorting was about to take place. Harry looked up and down the line of new first years and saw that most seemed to look scared out of their wits. All, that is, except a girl on the very end. She was tall, blonde and looked nothing like a first year. She appeared to be Harry's age but was standing among the first years to be sorted. While the rest looked nervous, the girl stood there with her left hand on her hip and in her right she was twirling her wand between her fingers. Something generally not done by students. Some one tried it once and accidentally hex off their own face, but it wasn't something normally spoken of by the students.  
Professor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on its stool and proceeded to call out the names of the new first years.  
"Harry!" Ron whispered. "Did you see that girl on the end? The one right there twirling her wand. What a looker eh?"  
"Sure is." Harry whispered back. Hermione elbowed him in the ribs and gave him a stern look.  
"Quiet you two and stop acting like she's the only girl you've ever seen. And for heaven's sake, Ron, close you mouth!"  
Ron leaned a little closer to Harry so Hermione wouldn't hear.  
"Remember what I said a while back about makin' 'em hot at Hogwarts? I totally take it back!" Harry nodded fervently.  
The girl continued to stare off into the ceiling, still twirling her unusually long and thin wand in her fingers. The Hufflepuff table exploded with applause when "FERNHOPPER, BULA!" was added to the Hufflepuff House. The girl was the only one left standing when Professor McGonagall turned to the students.  
"This next student is not a first year but a sixth and I expect the house into which she is placed will receive her kindly and treat her as thought she has been here all along." Professor McGonagall glanced at her role of parchment before calling the girl's name. Harry looked over at the Slytherin table where Draco Malfoy was leering at the girl and talking with his buddies, still smiling greedily at her.  
"WONDER, CARLIE!" The girl named Carlie's head snapped to attention and as her wand-end made contact with the palm of her hand, several glittery silver stars shot out. Carlie strode over to the stool and sat herself down on it. Harry heard Ron hold his breath. The Sorting Hat had not even touched Carlie's golden curls when it opened its mouth wide and shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"  
Harry stood with the rest of the boys at the table and clapped loudly, whistling with the rest. Hermione was clapping too but not as enthusiastically as the boys. Carlie flashed all of the students a brilliant smile and walked down the isle to the only vacant seat - right across from Harry and Ron.  
"Hey guys. In case you didn't hear my named called out the first time in the deathly silence, I'm Carlie Wonder."  
Ron's jaw dropped to the table. "Sure are a wonder."  
"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."  
Harry thought Ron extremely lucky that she thought he was telling her his name and didn't hear what he actually said.  
"I'm Hermione Granger. Pleasure to meet you. I noticed you have an accent. Are you American?"  
"Oh, yes. My family moved from California. My dad is in the Army and he was transferred to a base in London. School in America was too far away so I decided to transfer to Hogwarts."  
"Your dad has a muggle job?" Ron blurted out. He quickly turned red at his hasty words. Carlie just smiled.  
"Yeah. The President of the United States is always informed of the wizarding community being in existence and my dad was put in a special unit. He's an Auror but in a muggle military to keep the dark wizards from corrupting the muggles. Not that it matters I'm sure but I am pureblood. My dad just works undercover I guess you could say for the American government."  
"Wow." Ron breathed.  
"I never did catch your names." Carlie looked expectantly at Harry and Ron. Harry could feel his face redden as she looked at him. Why did he have to be so shy?  
"R-Ron Weasley." Ron's face turned redder as Carlie nodded in acknowledgment.  
"Harry. Harry Potter." It was strange. Carlie never let her eyes flicker up to Harry's scar like most people did. It was almost like she knew it would make him feel uncomfortable or something. It didn't even seem as though she wanted to glance at it.  
"Harry Potter huh? Nice to meet you all. Looks like I'm in good company if I'm with Harry Potter and you two, who I must assume are his best friends?"  
Hermione and Ron nodded in agreement. Carlie smiled and looked at all of the food that had appeared at the table.  
"Mmm. does the food here always look this good?" Carlie asked, looking up at the three.  
"Oh yes," Hermione replied. "It always absolutely delicious."  
Carlie bit her bottom lip and sat back.  
"You guys don't think it's gross or anything if I eat a lot do you?"  
"Heavens no, help yourself." Hermione waved her hand to all the food. Carlie grinned.  
  
By the end of the feast, Carlie had downed two bowls of potato salad, three thick slices of steak - cooked rare - two rolls, four helpings of carrots, and two slices of hot apple pie with vanilla ice cream on the side for dessert. Ron and Harry sat back absolutely gorged and watched in amazement as Carlie continued to eat. Hermione didn't even try to mask her surprise that one individual - and a girl for that matter - could eat so much.  
Carlie finally set down her fork and stretched.  
"Man that was good." she yawned. She looked around at the others, all staring at her. Even some of the seventh year boys at the end of the table were watching in awe. She realized what they were all staring for.  
"Boy if you thought I ate a lot then, you should seen my when I'm actually hungry. Where to now?"  
Ron just continued to goggle at the girl until Harry kicked him under the table.  
"Harry will show you. Ron and I are prefects and have to show the first years the way. Harry, the password is Nose-Bleed Nougat. See you all later."  
Ron got up and followed Hermione to the first years. Carlie watched them go then turned back to Harry. She really was pretty.  
"Where to oh great and fearless leader?"  
"Back to the tower where our dormitories are. Hermione will be there before we are and she can show you to your dorm." Carlie followed Harry to the doors leading into the hall. It was slow going trying to get through the doors and Harry noticed Draco hanging back a little. He gritted his teeth and hoped to high heaven that he wouldn't glance over and see Carlie or himself. To Harry's dismay, as though Draco had heard Harry's pleas and deliberately disobeyed, Draco turned and spotted the two. A grin slowly spread across his face and he leered once more at Carlie. She had seen him too but wasn't bothered by him. Instead, she leaned towards Harry.  
"Why's that guy looking at us funny? Do you know him? If I didn't know any better, I'd say he doesn't like you."  
She is bold, Harry thought. "Nope. To put it nicely, he hates my guts."  
"Really!?!" Carlie looked shocked. "You seem a nice enough guy. Why would he hate you?"  
"Later," Harry whispered. Malfoy was getting closer.  
"Hey scar head! Who's your new friend? Kind of pretty to be seen with you if you ask me." Crabbe and Goyle laughed stupidly at Malfoy's comment.  
"Well, no one did ask you did they?"  
Malfoy ignored Harry and faced Carlie instead. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. I must be kind and warn you not to hang around Potter. He's delusional and has a history of violent behavior. You'd do better to hang around us Slytherins. Feel free to talk with me any time, Carlie Wonder." Malfoy took her hand and kissed it. Carlie ripped her hand out of his and hastily rubbed it on her robes.  
"Thanks for the offer. I'm sure I won't have the notion to bother you too much. Now if you'll excuse me, Harry was about to show me the way to Gryffindor Tower." Carlie pushed Harry past Malfoy and followed him to the marble staircase.  
"Kinda creepy isn't he? I have a feeling this won't be the last time he tries to kiss my hand; or put the moves on me. Either way he's very odd. What is it with the weird guys kissing hands anyway?"  
Harry shrugged his shoulders and glanced behind him. Malfoy was sneering up the stairwell at him and staring avidly at Carlie. The quicker they got to the common room the better, Harry thought.  
"Nose-Bleed Nougat," Harry said two minutes later to the portrait of the Fat Lady. Her portrait kindly lifted aside and Harry led Carlie through the portrait hole where they were greeted by Ron and Hermione.  
"Thanks Harry. I'll show her the dorms."  
Harry nodded in a farewell and dragged Ron up the stairs and away from Carlie. Ron, not liking the fact that his butt hit every stair on the way up, wriggled out of Harry's grasp and walked the rest of the way up.  
"So how about Carlie huh? I think she's nice. and funny. not to mention the fact that she's a babe. I've heard that American girls were pretty anyway, and California girls, I've heard they are even prettier than the rest of the American girls."  
Harry smiled to himself at the thought of her and pushed open the door to their dormitory and caught the last part of Dean, Seamus, and Neville's conversation.  
" - and man was she cute! I thought - " Dean stopped in the middle of his sentence and turned to Harry and Ron. "Oh," he said, "it's only you."  
"Only us!" Ron said with a tone of fake offendedness.  
"Well, you know how it is when you're talking about girls. You get rather jumpy sometimes."  
"Yeah, well, go on. I want to hear."  
"So anyways, I thought she must have been a veela or something but with an American accent? No way. She wasn't veela pretty anyway, she was all human, all woman, pretty." All of the guys laughed and Harry changed for bed.  
The lights were turned out and the five boys settled in for a good nights sleep before the first day of the term.  
  
"I am so hungry, it feels like I hadn't had anything to eat at all last night!" Carlie was tipping more and more sausages into her plate and added at least four servings of scrambled eggs mixed with ham and cheese. She was so awake and everyone else was groaning at the bright light from the Great Hall's ceiling and the new course schedules handed out. She glanced at it for a moment before putting in her backpack. Harry looked at his, NEWT level Transfiguration was first, followed by Charms. Not a bad morning, he thought.  
"Woo-hoo! No double Potions today. Not even tomorrow!" Ron was so beside himself with joy that he upset the milk jug and a good portion of it landed in Hermione and Carlie's laps. Hermione jumped up and knocked her chair over while Carlie gasped. There was a pause and then Carlie burst out laughing. Ron's face grew very red and he hurriedly apologized while throwing napkins at Carlie and Hermione.  
"Honestly! Are we not witches and wizards or what?" Carlie giggled and with a wave of her wand cleaned up the entire mess. Ron looked further embarrassed and apologized again.  
"No worries," she said. "I've done it to myself a time or two."  
Hermione laughed, apparently still in shock over the ice-cold milk soaking the front of her robes. "Shall we go then?" Hermione suggested. "Wouldn't want to be late on the first day back." Harry and Ron got up to follow.  
"Um, you guys don't mind if I hang with you do you? I mean, I don't really know anyone else." Carlie asked hesitantly.  
"Oh not at all!" Hermione said, smiling. "You can, er, hang with us anytime."  
A smile spread across Carlie's face. "Thanks! Truthfully, no one else has really talked to me. Not that they haven't been nice but it's like they don't want to really talk to me. It's kinda weird."  
And with that, the four walked together to the first class of the day - Transfiguration of the NEWT level. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Carlie sat together in class and talked for most of the time. It was, after all, the first day of term and the only thing that ever goes on in class is a review of classroom rule and all of that boring stuff. Carlie was showing them a cool hex that she and her friends back in America had created. It was a neat little thing in which the person on the receiving end of the hex would turn bright blue and every time they opened their mouth, bubbles would come spewing out. She performed it on Ron after class so that it would not attract attention during class. It did, however, attract many students in the hallway and several second year girls came up to her dreamy eyed and asked if she would teach them how to do it. Her reply.  
"I keep my secrets to myself in case ole Voldemort or his Death Eaters are around. They might want some lessons too. " She cast a frightened glance about as if Voldemort himself could be listening. She laughed when the girls screamed and went tearing down the hall. Ron gasped as Carlie said Voldemort's name.  
"Oh come on, you can't be afraid of his name. I thought you were a tough guy." Carlie slugged him playfully in the arm. Ron just turned red and walked a little ahead of the rest of them.  
  
Later in the day, Harry Ron and Hermione had the biggest shock of their lives. It didn't really affect Carlie because she had never know but what they all saw at dinner that night surprised the heck out of the other three. Sitting at the high table was a guy Harry knew very well. He had been sorry to see him go but perhaps at the time it was best for his health. He couldn't think of a reason why he would be here, teaching at Hogwarts. Right there, in plain sight, was Oliver Wood.  
Harry stood up suddenly and moved to go see Oliver.  
"Harry," Ron grabbed the back of Harry's robes. "Where you going? The food is the same at every table, mate."  
"Yeah, yeah. Look who's up at the high table." Ron let go of Harry's robes as Harry rushed to the front of the Great Hall to speak with Oliver. He saw Harry before he even got there.  
"Harry!" Oliver said, meeting Harry before he reached the table.  
"Oliver? What are you doing here? I thought you were playing quidditch."  
"Well," he began. "I was but after my accident out therapist thought it best that I take the year off in order to fully recover. My first thought was to come to Dumbledore to see if he knew of any job openings, even here at school. Madam Hooch has retired and Dumbledore offered me the job. So now I get to be the ref for your matches and teach flying to the little first years."  
"Wow Oliver, that's cool!" Harry's stomach rumbled loudly. Oliver laughed.  
"I'd better let you get back to eating. See you around Harry."  
  
A/N: Everyone knows what a hottie Oliver is so I thought that I'd bring him back! Too bad he doesn't show up more often in the movies. 


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4  
  
Double Potions with Slytherins was the first thing on Tuesday morning and Harry was, to put it mildly, not very enthusiastic. Carlie, on the other hand, didn't seem too disturbed by it. She had told Harry, Ron, and Hermione how she had to grow up in both worlds, wizarding and muggle, because she was always staying on a military base. Since her dad was in a special magical unit, she got to grow up with other witches and wizards and went to Zymmer Academy for magic. But along with those magically inclined kids came more than twice that amount of muggle kids. She was, at the moment, singing a muggle song and dancing wildly as the four entered the room.  
The guys were all staring as she entered. That girl could move! She was pretending to sing into a microphone and her blonde hair was all let down and she looked windswept. Snape looked on with utter disgust,  
"You. Doin' that thing you do!" Carlie sang. She had a great voice. "Breakin' my heart into a million pieces. like you always - "  
"MISS WONDER!" Snape barked. Carlie stopped singing and did not move an inch.  
"Yes professor?"  
"Class is in session and might I remind you that while you are here in my classroom you are to abide by my rules or suffer the consequences!" Snape looked all hot and bothered. Carlie glanced quickly at her watch. She then relaxed from her dancing position and stood up straight.  
"Actually, Professor Snape, class has not officially started yet so technically I'm still on my time and not yours." Everyone in the classroom looked shocked that she would say such a thing to Snape. Ron looked at her all dreamy like he'd been dying to see something like this all of his life.  
"Ten points from Gryffindor! Would you like to repeat that Miss Wonder?"  
"No, sir, but I would like to say that I'm proud that I am able to learn from a fine educator such as yourself and I'm glad to know that you do not hesitate to discipline the ignorant students that we tend to be and that you will not except attitude from anyone and I am willing to pay the consequences."  
"Good. Then you can suffer through detention with me Thursday night if you're so willing. Now take your seat before I make it a week's worth of detentions."  
"I am more than willing sir, I know that I must accept the penalty for my heinous crime and would be happy to serve my detention dutifully."  
Snape wasn't sure how to take Carlie's reaction. He just stared at her for a moment, apparently not sure how to take it all. The class continued to watch her, Draco more than anyone, as she placed herself neatly on the stool next to her cauldron. The other Gryffindors were looking at her with immense respect and didn't stop sneaking glances at her throughout the lesson. Though it may have been her looks that drew most of the boys' attention; even the Slytherin boys were watching.  
The assignment for the day was to brew a potion that would cause the partaker to become totally desensitized to his or her emotions. Thus it was called a de-emotion potion. Harry was having a little difficulty and was muttering to Ron about it while Hermione was whispering directions to Neville as usual. Carlie was bobbing her head and was singing quietly to herself "Wild Thing" - presumably another muggle song - while whipping up her potion.  
Snape came around the room to check everyone's potions and stopped dead when he saw Carlie's. It was exactly as it should be. The color was just the color that chartreuse was supposed to look like and it was thin, water like almost. She smiled sweetly at Snape who scribbled on his parchment and moved on saying nothing. Harry and Ron did not fair too badly and Hermione got a good score as usual. Walking out of class, Hermione and Carlie were discussing their potions.  
"I thought mine was a little to watery but I guess I'm just not use to potions that lack a certain solidity." Carlie was saying quite intelligently.  
"Well, I thought that my color was a teensy bit off, perhaps that's why I got a few more points taken off than usual but I think we both faired much better than the rest."  
"Yeah I think so too."  
"Whoa! You sound like, smart or something! What's wrong with you?" Ron was amazed that someone could have the same cranial capacity as Hermione or at least enough of that capacity to carry on an intelligent conversation with her. Carlie looked quite amused.  
"Just because I'm a loud mouth American girl who sings crazy muggle songs, head-bangs, and eats a lot doesn't mean I can't be smart or anything."  
Ron looked still more amazed and followed the gang to their Charms class. When the four entered the classroom, Oliver Wood was deep in conversation with Professor Flitwick about charming particularly large objects to fly. Harry's guess was that Oliver was going to try to charm himself to fly but kept his skepticism to himself. He never did find out about Oliver's "injury" and why he couldn't play this season. Oliver seemed to not have noticed that the four of them had walked in and they all took their seats. Carlie began to twirl her wand again only this time little silver sparkles were flying out everywhere making the space around her all glittery.  
Oliver and Professor Flitwick ended their conversation as more and more students filled the classroom. He seemed to have noticed Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Carlie for the first time.  
"Hey guys!" Oliver came to the table at which they were sitting. "Looks like you've got an addition to the gang. I'm Oliver Wood. When I was here at Hogwarts I was the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team." Carlie flashed a knockout smile before responding.  
"I'm Carlie Wonder. Just moved here from California in the U.S. I play quidditch too. You wouldn't guess but I'm a beater. I tried every other position and was pretty good but I enjoy sending bludgers at the opposing team's heads. It's so much more satisfying that anything else I think. If there was any room on the house team I was going to try out."  
"I seem to remember a kid on the team last year. what was his name? Oh well, he wasn't very good. He knocked himself out with his own bat so I'm sure once they see you play then they would want you to replace him. By the way Harry, Dumbledore now wants a supervisor for all quidditch activity and that would be me. I may be able to give you guys a few tips from the professional team."  
"That's cool Oliver. I can't wait." Harry remembered the years playing for Oliver when he was so passionate about winning and training hard. So hard he almost drove the whole team to drinking.  
"That would be so swanky! Imagine how good the team would be if we had professional help!"  
"Newsflash Carlie, we're already the best team." Ron poked Carlie in the side only to discover that she would jump about a mile out of her chair if he did so. In fact, she jumped so high that she leapt clear out of her chair and into Oliver. Oliver looked quite amused and it seemed as though he really didn't mind the American blonde jumping into his arms. Carlie hastily withdrew herself from him and straightened her robes.  
"I'll have you know that I am way ticklish and it would be in your best interest not to even think about tickling me again. You may end up with your face concaved." She smiled to indicate that she was only kidding. "And from what I hear from other people, you just barely scrapped winning the quidditch cup so you had better be feeling lucky to have Oliver's help."  
"Class!" Professor Flitwick called. "Settle down, settle down."  
"Oops, see you guys later." Oliver whispered and headed out of the room.  
  
The four spent the rest of the period practicing a complicated dancing charm and none of the group could pronounce it's ridiculously long name. The point of the charm was to charm an otherwise dancing uninclined individual be able to perform any dance that was ever created and more. Hermione and Carlie perfectly executed the charm the first time on Ron and Harry and had more fun asking them to do the tango together that it wasn't long before Professor Flitwick approached them full of laughter and asked that they remove the charm so that the boys could have a turn practicing.  
It was obvious that Carlie didn't need any dancing charms but nonetheless, Harry and Ron were having fun getting revenge on the girls for making fun of them. Hermione was on a chair doing the chicken dance and Carlie was doing the cha-cha with Neville.  
All were in good spirits as they strolled back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
*A/N: I realize that this chapter was much shorter than the rest of my chapters but I also realize that the story must go on so onward! Onward to the interesting stuff!! 


	5. CHAPTER 5

CHAPTER 5  
  
Ron came tearing into the Great Hall after checking the hallway where most of the students had been hanging around. The others had just sat there waiting for him to return.  
"Hogsmead this weekend!" He said breathlessly. The others were excited. Carlie had never even heard of Hogsmead and Harry, Ron and Hermione had planned on showing her around.  
"That's so cool! What was the name of that candy store again? I totally have to go there, and Zonkos? A definite must! If only you guys knew how much I love the stuff. Ron, you talk about your brothers all the time. I bet you'd be surprised at how close I come to them. You said they had a shop in there too right? We have to visit them. I bet they have the best stuff invented yet! And you guys are going to tell me all about the secret passages too, right?"  
"Wow." Ron said, a little confused. "You talk fast. Is this normal for girls our age or is it that you're from California?"  
Carlie giggled and shrugged her shoulders. It was probably a girl thing, Harry thought. Hermione did it sometimes too, especially when she was talking about SPEW. Hermione giggled at Carlie too. Ever since Hermione had Carlie to be with instead of only two boys, a lot more giggling and secretive chats had been taking place. Harry sometimes suspected they were talking about boys, or maybe even he and Ron. Hermione checked her watch.  
"Guys, we'd better get to class. The bell's going to ring in a few minutes." The four leapt out of their seats and headed for History of Magic.  
  
*****  
"Dude," Carlie was saying. "Professor Binns is so lame. How can he make wars sound so boring?"  
"I don't know but he sure does. I think he ought to retire but if his own death didn't stop him from teaching why would we think he would ever retire?" Harry replied.  
"I think it's a wonderful subject." Hermione interjected.  
"You would." Ron muttered. Hermione glared at him.  
"Oh history is excellent, but Binns has got to go. Or he should have a new lesson plan. I have a feeling he's been teaching those lessons the same way for two hundred years. When I had history, our teacher was a really young guy. He was so energetic and class was awesome. There was one time he recreated a war in the middle of our classroom. one of the goblins pushed another one on top of me and broke my leg and my arm. had to get it all fixed the hard way so that all the muggle kids wouldn't know I was a witch. Regularly it wouldn't have mattered but some chick that hated my guts told all the little muggle kiddies that I broke my arm and my leg. Couldn't have all the muggles wondering how I'd healed so quickly so I had to do it their way. Man it was slow and painful.  
"The war was cool though. I not only learned about a very important war but I also learned that goblins are very heavy and don't react too well when you call them a big tub of lard. Ask me how I know."  
Ron's mouth was hanging open. "The muggle way?" he asked.  
"Muggles use something called a cast. The doctor sets your arm, or whatever broken bone it may be, back into the right place and then they wrap it with this stuff that hardens and you have to leave it like that for I think it was two or three months that I had it on. yeah, something like that."  
"Wow. sounds painful." Ron breathed.  
"Yeah, though not as bad as skele-grow. It takes much longer but it doesn't hurt quite as bad. Oh, and there's no nasty aftertaste."  
When the four got to the stairs Carlie chose to slide down the railing rather than to actually walk step by step like the others. She was just picking up speed when someone stepped out from behind the corner and Carlie - unable to stop without killing herself - flew straight into the guy. That poor, unfortunate soul happened to be Oliver Wood. Carlie careened unceremoniously into his arms and sent the two reeling across the hall and on to the floor.  
"I am so sorry! I had no idea someone was going to step in front of me! Are you all right?"  
Oliver just laughed. "That's twice you've thrown yourself into my arms. I think you like it there." Carlie turned a brilliant shade of hot pink and extracted herself from his grip.  
"And what if I did?" She asked, somewhat embarrassed.  
"I wouldn't mind one bit." Oliver winked.  
"Yes this is all very, very touching but Miss Wonder must be getting off to class now. Besides, you're horrible at pick-up lines, Oliver." Ron broke in between them.  
As Ron was sweeping Carlie away she waved to Oliver while Harry and Hermione hurried to catch up.  
"You should talk, Ron." Hermione said.  
"What?"  
"You're not exactly smooth with girls yourself, you know. Remember when you tried to ask Fleur to the Yule Ball? I do, and if I'm remembering correctly you didn't exactly win her heart." Ron's face reddened a bit and he pretended he didn't care.  
"So. She missed a great night."  
"A great night, ha! Weren't you the one who in the end couldn't get a date and when you did you ignored her and she went to go with some other boys. Yeah, real charming."  
"Yeah, well - "  
"Enough!" Harry stopped them both. "Can you guys have a conversation without fighting?"  
Carlie laughed out loud. "You guys argue as much as a married couple. You know, I once read a story in which the two characters argued and made up so much that they decided to get married just to make arguing more convenient."  
Ron shuddered at the thought of marrying Hermione. Hermione stuck her tongue out a little to show her obvious dislike of the idea. Carlie just giggled some more.  
  
After class Harry, Ron, Hermione and Carlie headed for the lake. It wasn't a bad day outside and they wanted a break from school life. Though they may have been getting away from school life, they weren't getting away from anything else. Malfoy and his cronies were sauntering towards the group. Malfoy had a big leering smile on his face, as they got closer. He motioned for Crabb and Goyle to stay while he continued toward the group.  
"Carlie, you're looking particularly beautiful today. May I please talk to you for a moment? Preferably away from this filth?"  
Carlie, who had been lying in the grass on her back, propped herself up on her elbows. She glanced around at the others.  
"I don't see any filth around here, except for maybe your dorky friends over there but sure, we can talk."  
Carlie go up off the ground and smoothed her clothes. Malfoy was sure acting strange but then, when wasn't he? The two had wondered some distance but the slight breeze in the air swept the sound in the direction of the others. They could hear every word spoken by Malfoy and Carlie. Malfoy stood directly in front of Carlie.  
"Would you go with me to Hogsmead this weekend?"  
Ron's face turned red at hearing this. He had to cover his mouth to keep from laughing. Hermione was looking very shocked and at the same time, disgusted. Carlie looked him straight in the eye. A slow smile spread across her lips. She stepped closer to him and slipped her arms around his neck. Ron and Harry's jaws dropped to the floor and Hermione was looking particularly disapproving.  
Malfoy blushed and brought his arms around her waist. Carlie's face was barely an inch from his.  
"I didn't know you felt that way about me. I must admit I've never felt this way about anyone else before." Carlie whispered.  
"So you'll go with me then?" Malfoy whispered back.  
Carlie moved even closer and looked as though she was going to kiss him. Her lips were just millimeters away from his. she took a deep breath and -  
"No."  
Carlie withdrew herself from his arms and began to walk away. Malfoy rushed up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. Carlie turned to face him.  
"But you said you've never felt this way about anyone else before. That must mean something. What do you feel about me?"  
"Well," Carlie began, "it feels something like this." Carlie had him in her arms again only this time, instead of playing with his mind; she brought her knee sharply upward into a certain area of male sensitivity.  
Malfoy doubled up in pain and fell from Carlie's arms. Carlie laughed softly to herself and bent down so her face was next to his.  
"Maybe if you weren't such a twerp I'd go with you. It pays to be nice, you know." Carlie stood once more and walked back to her friends. Malfoy looked like he was going to cry.  
"You'll be sorry you never went with me! Just you wait, you'll be begging for me to take you back. You'll love me I know you will!" Malfoy shouted to her. Carlie just turned around, smiled and waved her fingers at the hopeless Malfoy.  
Over my dead body, Carlie thought as she and her friends went back to the castle. 


End file.
